Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lipid/microemulsion compositions. More particularly, the present invention relates to lipid/microemulsion compositions containing a pharmaceutical active ingredient and the method of making said compositions.
Related Background Art
Diarrhea is an intestinal disorder that is characterized by an increase in the frequency of watery bowel movements. It may result from a variety of causes including bacteria or viral induced diarrhea. Food intolerance caused by allergy or the consumption of foods such as fatty or spicy foods may result in diarrhea. Food poisoning may also lead to diarrhea. In some instances, diarrhea may be a symptom of other conditions and diseases.
Diarrhea is symptomatic of an intestinal or other bodily function disorder. Various prescription and nonprescription products can be taken for relief. However, many of these products provide relief with some side effects.
Racecadotril is also used in the treatment of diarrhea. It reduces (i) hypersecretion of water and electrolytes into the intestinal lumen, (ii) the incidence and duration of acute diarrhea and (iii) diarrhea-associated symptoms.
Racecadotril is a pharmaceutical active ingredient that exhibits poor solubility and poor oral bioavailability. Presently, racecadotril is available in solid oral dosage forms.